


One Touch.

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Anti Gets Jealous, Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Bottom Jack, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fuckbuddies, Jealousy, Knifeplay, M/M, M/M/M, Masochist Sean McLoughlin, Naked Cuddling, Polyamorous Character, Relationship(s), Sharing a Bed, Smut, Smut test lol, Threesome - M/M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr: antisepticice, bc i do NOT see two powerful demons as fucking bottoms, no., three way relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Way too close, only one touch.-WARNING:This is pure smut-ish. It's also a smut test so like--Also, this is Anti x Jack x Dark-I got really inspired by this:  https://www.deviantart.com/septicmelon/art/YT-Janti-AntiJack-644744775Which is kinda NSFW, but then again, this story is NSFW soo





	1. Chapter 1

Anti and Jack weren't close emotionally. Sometimes Jack wished they were, but it was times like this where he just laid back and enjoyed what the demon did to him. Where Anti would suck hickeys into his neck and collarbone, licking them after or how he would kiss him and bite Jack's tongue, making it bleed as usual, but it was always a dream. Jack would be too scared to just walk up to a demon with sharp teeth and ask if he wanted to basically fuck him. But it was a night where Anti walked up to the man and just kissed him, soon moving down to suck hickeys into his neck, collarbone and lick his stomach. It wasn't a dream, which shocked Jack. Anti made his way back up to Jack's mouth, kissing him until he could reach Jack's tongue, biting it. Jack moaned, totally not in a masochist way. 

"Fuck-- Anti, stop this isn't right." Jack moaned after the sentence, since Anti was grinding against Jack's body. 

"Then stop me." He whispered into Jack's ear, making the brown haired man shiver. 

"I--" Jack couldn't bring himself to make the demon stop. "P-please--" He was cut off once he felt Anti's nails grow out and cut his cheek. Not only did Jack moan, but he also gripped Anti's hips like he was gonna fall or something, but as usual, the demon just smirked.

"Please what?" Anti hovered over Jack's body, with a devil like grin and his hand caressing Jack's neck. 

"Don't stop." Jack reached up to kiss Anti, but Anti just laughed, stopping him. 

"I'm sorry, Jack, but...for a pitiful human, you sure are in love with a demon." Anti got up from the bed, fixing his shirt. "You're making a mistake. Don't do it again." 

"Wa--" The burst of air made the curtains move and before Jack knew it, Anti was gone. Fuck, he was in love with a demon, actually, two demons at once. 

Since Anti ditched him, he decided to call Dark. Because he actually praises Jack.

"Dark, my love." Jack always showed his...less weaker side. He showed his side that sips wine in front of a fireplace. Whenever he's around Dark, he doesn't feel controlled or used like before and there's never blood involved, just love. 

"Darling," Dark touched his cheek where Anti cut him. "Who did this?" Dark rubbed the cut, watching Jack hold back a moan. He wouldn't bother to tell that Anti did that. Dark laughed softly before healing the cut. 

"I asked you a question," Dark moved his hand away, his voice giving off a loud sound. "Darling." He finished he sentence. Dear god. The voice of Anti in Jack's head told him 'Don't tell him,' but Dark treats Jack like royalty. 

"A-anti." Jack mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" 

"Anti...he h-hurt me." Jack flinched once Dark slammed the glass on on the table. 

"I'm gonna kill that bastard." Dark was gonna leave, but Jack shouted something. Something that made Dark smirk, but he still wanted the green haired demon dead.

"But I enjoyed it." Jack stood up to chase after Dark, but stopped once Dark did. 

"I'm glad you did, love." 

Jack smiled, but saying that didn't do any good. it gave Jack the truth he didn't really want.

"I sent him here, I told him to do whatever he wanted with you. Now we know he loves you too." Dark was gone. The breeze of air signaled that he most likely got to teleport away. Anti loves Jack. Jack loves Anti, but he also loves Dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack woke up and instantly rubbed his eyes. He looked around, as this isn't his room or his home. Jack looked under the blanket, noticing that he was naked. He groaned before falling back on the bed. He looked over to his left to see the demon who had the dark hair, the brown eyes and the nicest demon Jack's ever saw. Dark. Jack stared at the sleeping man for a while until he woke up because of an alarm on his phone. 

"Hey." Dark mumbled, shooting a small smile at Jack. The Irishman just smiled back as a response. "I uh...I have to go. I have a meeting to attend with Wilford and the others. You can stay here if you want, I don't mind." 

"I might." Jack leaned over the bed to drag his boxers and pants. "But I should check on Anti. He's been acting strange." Jack let out a long sigh.

"Tell him I said hey." Dark got dress fairly quickly. He was fixing his hair in the mirror, but he just made it messier. Jack laughed lightly, once he got his pants on, he walked over to Dark to help him fix his hair. Dark turned to face Jack, raising an eyebrow. 

"Here." Jack moved the hair that was slightly curled to the right, fixing it, but also fluffing it a small bit. "There. Looks better." Jack moved Dark's shoulders to position him to face the mirror again. 

"Thanks?" Dark laughed silently. "Anyway, the meeting's starting soon. I'll...see you later." Then Dark was gone. Jack smiled before walking back to the bed and grabbing his phone.

"So," Anti was behind Jack with his arms crossed.

Jack jumped, almost throwing his phone. "Ah! Jesus fuck!" 

"Are you seriously fucking him now?" Anti waited for an answer. The room was silent except the fan that was on the desk. "Answer me!" The demon yelled, his voice glitching a bit. Jealousy. 

"Yes, I'm fucking Dark. Might as well bring up the fact that I'm in love with him too! Is that what you wanted to hear?" Jack didn't feel scared until he finished the sentence. Fuck. Jack expected Anti to hurt him or beat Dark's ass, but instead he just kissed the brown haired boy and Jack kissed back. The human placed his hands on the demons hips and pulled away. ""I'm sorry, Anti, but...for a pitiful demon, you sure are in love with a human." Jack smirked before patting Anti's waist, trying to sneak away from his grasp. 

"I am. I'm one hundred percent in love with you, alright?" Anti whispered to Jack like they were in a room full of people staring at them. Jack looked at Anti's green eyes before giving him a fast kiss. Jack smiled at the demon. He was really...in love with two demons. After staring at each other for a while, Anti smirked, kissing down Jack's neck, but instead of making a hickey, he bit his neck, causing his neck to bleed. Jack bit his bottom lip and shut his eyes. 

Jack was here to continue Anti's dirty work.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack was sitting in Anti's lap, his legs wrapped around the demons waist. Anti had his head in the crook of Jack's neck, sucking his blood like a damn vampire. The human moaned, trying to move his hips to rub against the demon. Anti pulled his teeth out of Jack's neck, Anti gave Jack a weird look.

"What?" Jack felt cold, his hair stuck to his forehead due to sweat and he was desperate for the demon. He wanted him.

"Are you...alright?" That's the only time Jack will hear him say that and that broke his damn heart.

"Y-yeah." Jack cleared his throat before feeling his neck. Anti's fang marks made him feel nauseous. I mean, he felt nauseous when they started. Jack smiled, giving Anti a short kiss. But Anti didn't want that, so instead he bit Jack's bottom lip when Jack tried pulling away.

Anti smirked, feeling the blood run from the humans lip. Jack moved back into the kiss, also moving his body closer so his chest would touch Anti's. He felt Anti's hand move into Jack's pants and as much as Jack wanted to let him, he made a promise to a certain demon. He told Dark he loved him.

"Anti, wait--" Jack move away from his touch. "I love someone else."

"Who?" 

"Why would I tell a demon with a shit ton a' power who I love?" Jack crossed his arms like a pouting child.

"Am I aloud to guess?" Anti questioned the man, but Jack said no. "What do I gotta do to know?" 

"Befriend Dark." Jack moved off of Anti's lap. Anti just scoffed at that. Once Jack got up and got his coat, he said,

"Because I love him." He said with a smirk before leaving to go to Dark's home. Woops.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack tried to keep quiet, biting his arm, biting his lip and hell, most the time Dark would kiss him to keep him quiet. The demon was rubbing the bite on Jack's neck, but also slowly rubbing the human's dick. 

"F-fuck--" Jack moaned into his arm, trying not to be loud even though he's been fairly loud enough. Dark moved his hand away from the bite to lick it and that's what made the mess in his hands. Dark laughed before letting go of the mans body and sat beside Jack, who was covering his waist from embarrassment.

"Jeez, I'm sorry. I came over here asking for comfort and--" Jack looked over at Dark, who was gonna get up, but Jack grabbed his arm. "Wait-- Stay with me? Please?"

Dark couldn't do that to him. He couldn't hurt him. But he nodded and lied down with the human. Dark's arm wrapped around Jack's waist and moved over to kiss his cheek. Jack smiled. 

And so did Dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut! kinda...i felt like two updated,,,were good ;)  
> ps: sorry these are so short! i get less inspired, but a longer chap tomorrow i swear.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack looked around and he was clearly not in his own home. He was covered up in a big fluffy blanket and the last he remembered, he didn't cover himself up when he fell asleep. Jack groaned, rubbing his eyes to stay awake and not fall asleep again. His head was pounding. Jack felt sick, but he still stood up and slipped his pants back on, finding his shirt before jogging down the stairs, while putting his shirt on fully. Outside didn't look like outside. It was like space almost, but the stars were flashlights and voices trying to yell out for Jack. 

"Jack! We aren't going to hurt you! We just want to know where your demon friends are, bud." Just when a door flung open, Jack hid behind the door once his opened. Jack felt a hang go over his mouth and pull him back up the stairs. 

"You're fuckin' crazy, Dark." A familiar voice was yelling at the Irishman's alter ego. "You just-- Ugh."

"Natemare," Dark tried to reason with the man, but no use. 

"Stop fighting, you big babies. Jack almost got himself murdered." Anti said, letting go of Jack. The demon looked at the human with the empty eyes before blinking them away. "They're looking for us and they aren't gonna stop until they find us." After a while, Jack was tired of listening to the demons fight. His head felt like it was on fire and he could go for a drink right now.

"What-- Where?--" Jack groaned. He didn't know what to ask first. "Where the hell are we?"

"Your mind." Nate said, smirking. The smirk made Jack highly uncomfortable, moving over Dark. Anti rolled his eyes before looking down the steps. "This is exactly what I mean. Jack thinks you always can protect him, but you know you can, Dark. I would suggest someone else, Sean. Dark isn't one with love." 

Anti looked back at the group, hopefully bringing good news. "They're gone." Anti signaled for them to go down. Nate went first, then Dark, then Jack, but once Nate walked past Anti, he told him something. 

"Train your boy toy to fight. He could be useful here. Think with your mind, not your heart, Anti. You're a demon, not a human." Nate shrugged, getting the the bottom of the steps. The human skipped ahead once the three started to fight again, trying to find a way out. 

"Jack! We aren't going to hurt you! We just want to know where your demon friends are, bud." A recorder repeated the same thing over and over again, hoping that whoever was trying to kill the human, would be so desperate that he'd fall for a scratchy voice. And he did. 

"Jack! It's so lovely to see you in person, love." A girl with purple eyes, a scratch going over her eye and bruised lips opened her arms like she was showing someone a way into a room. "I've heard so much about you recently! Dark loves ya, Anti loves ya and hell, I think everyone here loves ya! Oh, my name is Gigi by the way." Gigi giggled. Jack could have sworn Gigi looked like someone he's seen before. She isn't just any kind of person, she was the girl who showed kindness to him in his dreams once before. The dream was just like any other. He was gonna die, but Gigi pushed the monster out of his sight, saving him quickly. I guess it wasn't a dream. 

"Gigi..." Jack mumbled. Gigi's lips started to form into a frown. "You saved me." Her lips pulled back up to form a new smile. Gigi clapped, spinning around. 

"Yes! I'm so glad you remember!" 

"Right, Gigi?" Jack placed his hands on her shoulders. 

"Hm?" She pulled her arms down to be placed on her sides. 

"How do I get out?" 

"Well, there really is no way out. You gotta wake up, silly!" 

"Okay, how do I just force myself awake then?" Jack removed his hands from her shoulders. 

"You can't, but I know a gal who can wake you up lickidy split!" Gigi grabbed his hand to lead him somewhere else, but Anti stopped her. 

"Gigi, stop!" Anti placed his hand between Jack and Gigi's contact. 

"Wha-- I killed you! You shouldn't be a-alive!" She rips away from Jack's hand, her face melting like candle wax. "I-I k-killed yo--" Her voice faded out. Anti had straight up murdered the girl.

"She was gonna lead you to Harley. She won't wake you up, she'll drive you into insanity and leave you here, just like she did with Gigi. C'mon, we got a lot of things to do before you can leave." Anti furrowed his eyebrows, walking ahead of the group. 

"Fuck."


End file.
